Range Game
Range Game is the pricing game that has tension and it's where the contestant has a cool hand and good pricing knowledge to attempt to win a big prize. Gameplay *The contestant is shown a scale representing a range of $600. The price of the prize is somewhere within this range. On this scale is a red window which spans $150 of the range; it is dubbed the "range finder". *Starting from the bottom, the range finder moves up the scale slowly. The contestant must press a button to stop the range finder when they believe the price of the prize is within the red window. If they are correct, they win the prize. *Though mostly played for trips or furniture, usually once a season at minimum the Range Game is played for a car. History *When the game debuted, Range Game used a $50 range finder. The range quickly increased to $100 on May 8, 1973 (#0362D) and just as quickly to the current $150 on June 8, 1973 (#0405D). For its first playing only (#035N), the 1970s syndicated version used a range finder with a $200 spread. *On September 8, 1975 (#1851D, aired out of order on September 11), the title was added. On December 29, 1976 (#2183D), the green board has debuted. On June 3, 1985 (#5761D), the original button (which had the word "STOP" in it in white lettering) has been replaced with its current one, and the second rangefinder holder has been introduced; this is known to have occurred at some point after the stripes were changed. *As a running gag, host Bob Barker told the contestant to be sure when they stopped the range finder, as once it had been stopped, it could not be restarted for 37 hours. On the primetime specials, it could not be restarted for 48 hours. The joke originally used other absurd numbers, as well. On November 6, 2007 (#4072K, aired out of order on October 17 as the first playing with Drew Carey), Drew Carey attempted to do the joke, but, in his own words, "screwed it up"; he has not used it since. However, Drew found his own gag by allowing the man who turns the crank behind the prop to come out and say hello to the contestant and audience. *On October 10, 1991 (#8134D), as contestant Audrey pressed the button to stop it, the range finder kept going up at first, and then went down and bounced to $2,800 at the top. Bob said, "I have a solution for this!" and asked to light up the price. She managed to win the game as the price was $2,744. Bob then told the audience, "If the price had been up here (where she stopped it), I was going to, with brute force, move that dude up there, and you were still gonna win the bed!" *On the Doug Davidson [[The Price is Right (1994 – 1995, U.S. Version)|syndicated version of Price]], Range Game's format was used to bid on the Showcase (although Doug never acknowledged it as "Range Game"). A completely new prop was constructed for the round (a replica of the Range Game board was used for the pilot), and the contestant selected at random a length for the rangefinder; the lengths came in increments of $1,000 and fell between $4,000 and $10,000. The Showcase's board covered a $60,000 range between $10,000 and $70,000. *On January 6, 1995 (#9405D), the range finder moved three times its normal speed, and as contestant William pressed the button to stop it, the range finder kept going for $20 before it actually stopped. *On October 15, 1996 (#0092K), contestant Louis R. Diamond stopped the range less than $1 too late. When the price lit up, Bob and the audience were in shock moments before the buzzer sounded. He looked closely at the price, and he was so close, he declared a win. *On ''The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular'' on March 14, 2008 (#027SP, aired out of order on February 29), the Range Game is chosen as the Million Dollar Game. After the range finder is stopped, the contestant must guess (in the range finder) the exact price to win $1,000,000. Contestant Gina Reyes lost. *On November 19, 2014 (#6893K, aired out of order on November 14, then originally rescheduled to air November 12), wheelchair-bound contestant Travon Lewis played this game for a car and won. *On October 27, 2016 (#7664K), for Big Money Week, in addition to the usual $150 range, a smaller, $50 range was placed in the middle of the range finder, and if the contestant got the price within that $50 range, they'd get a $10,000 bonus in addition to the prize (a trip to Greece). Unfortunately, contestant Brittany Miller missed the price entirely. *On December 31, 2019 (#8962K) for a New Year's Eve themed episode, the range finder is dressed as the famous Times Square Ball, starts at the top of the scale, and then moves down. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 75. *Range Game was one of seven pricing games seen on the third taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 17, 2007 (#4043K, aired out of order on November 13), October 25, 2007 (#4054K, aired out of order on January 3, 2008), October 29, 2007 (#4061K, aired out of order on December 13), November 6, 2007 (#4072K, aired out of order on October 17), November 15, 2007 (#4084K, aired out of order on November 7), and November 23, 2007 (#4095K, aired out of order on October 26). Foreign versions * In most versions, the range is generally the only one that differs. ** Argentina: AR$1000 ** Australia: A$100 ** France (2015): €200 ** Mexico: MX$??? ** Portugal: €100 ** UK (Crowther): * In the French and Portuguese versions, they can set what range the price of the item they believe is. Pictures 50Range1.jpg|The 1st Range Game prop (nameless) with the $50 range finder. 50Range2.jpg|This contestant was getting there... 50Range3.jpg|...but not quite. 100Range1.jpg|The 1st Range Game prop (nameless) with the $100 range finder. 100Range2.jpg|Three words: NOT... EVEN... CLOSE! vlcsnap-2013-01-26-15h37m34s24.png|The 1st Range Game prop (nameless) from July 9, 1974 (#0972D) and featured on Disc 3 of the DVD set. Range Game 1.jpg|The 1st Range Game prop again, this time from October 3, 1973 (#0573D, aired out of order on November 28) and featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Range Game 2.jpg|This contestant missed it by $50. Close, but no cigar. Range Game 3.jpg|Just made it! This was from October 30, 1973 (#0612D) and featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Range Game Retouched 1.jpg|The 1st Range Game prop again but with game's name on it, brighter colors and a different colored support. Range Game Retouched 2.jpg|WHOA! This contestant went way off! Range.png Rangegame.jpg|a custom drawing of Range Game, drawn by a fan Range Game 4.jpg|The 2nd Range Game Prop Range Game 5.jpg|RIGHT IN THERE! rangegame4.jpg|Stopped the range finder at the right moment! Notice Bob Barker's finger pointing to the price and where the range finder stopped. Range Game 6.jpg|The 3rd look of Range Game Range Game 7.jpg|Here's what the Range Game looks like these days. Range Game 8.jpg|WOW! Just made it! Range Game 9.jpg|Here's a close up shot for full proof. Premiere Playing (April 3, 1973, #0312D) rangegamepremiere1.jpg rangegamepremiere2.jpg rangegamepremiere3.jpg rangegamepremiere4.jpg rangegamepremiere5.jpg rangegamepremiere6.jpg rangegamepremiere7.jpg rangegamepremiere8.jpg From November 27, 1974 (#1173D) rangegame(11-27-1974)1.jpg rangegame(11-27-1974)2.jpg rangegame(11-27-1974)3.jpg rangegame(11-27-1974)4.jpg rangegame(11-27-1974)5.jpg rangegame(11-27-1974)6.jpg Range Game for a Geary Trike 3-Wheel Motorcycle (June 13, 1976, #154N) rangegamegearytrike3wheelmotorcycle1.jpg rangegamegearytrike3wheelmotorcycle2.jpg rangegamegearytrike3wheelmotorcycle3.jpg rangegamegearytrike3wheelmotorcycle4.jpg rangegamegearytrike3wheelmotorcycle5.jpg Range Game for a Dynafoil Watercraft (March 3, 1977, #2274D) rangegamedynafoil1.jpg rangegamedynafoil2.jpg rangegamedynafoil3.jpg rangegamedynafoil4.jpg rangegamedynafoil5.jpg rangegamedynafoil6.jpg Range Game for a May Cart 3-Wheel Electric Car (March 15, 1977, #2292D) rangegamemaycart3wheelcar1.jpg rangegamemaycart3wheelcar2.jpg rangegamemaycart3wheelcar3.jpg rangegamemaycart3wheelcar4.jpg rangegamemaycart3wheelcar5.jpg rangegamemaycart3wheelcar6.jpg From May 31, 1977 (#2402D) rangegame(5-31-1977)1.jpg rangegame(5-31-1977)2.jpg rangegame(5-31-1977)3.jpg rangegame(5-31-1977)4.jpg rangegame(5-31-1977)5.jpg Range Game for a SurfJet Jet Ski (December 17, 1982, #4715D) rangegamesurfjet1.jpg rangegamesurfjet2.jpg rangegamesurfjet3.jpg rangegamesurfjet4.jpg|She won by $0!!! rangegamesurfjet5.jpg Range Game for a Dodge Shelby Charger (September 12, 1983, #4991D) rangegamedodgeshelbycharger1.jpg rangegamedodgeshelbycharger2.jpg rangegamedodgeshelbycharger3.jpg rangegamedodgeshelbycharger4.jpg rangegamedodgeshelbycharger5.jpg Range Game for a Dodge Aries K Station Wagon (October 7, 1985, #N 0051) rangegamedodgearies1.jpg rangegamedodgearies2.jpg rangegamedodgearies3.jpg rangegamedodgearies4.jpg rangegamedodgearies5.jpg Range Game as a Play Along Game from Season 15 (September 9, 1986, #6172D) rangegameplayalong1986-1.jpg|He will be playing along with Gerald P. Schneider of Brooklyn, Ohio. rangegameplayalong1986-2.jpg rangegameplayalong1986-3.jpg rangegameplayalong1986-4.jpg|He wins the projection TV, and so does Gerald P. Schneider. rangegameplayalong1986-5.jpg Range Game for a Sun Tracker Party Barge Party Boat (October 14, 1986, #6222D) rangegamesuntracker1.jpg rangegamesuntracker2.jpg rangegamesuntracker3.jpg rangegamesuntracker4.jpg rangegamesuntracker5.jpg Range Game as a Play Along Game from Season 16 (March 1, 1988, #6782D) rangegameplayalong1988-1.jpg rangegameplayalong1988-2.jpg|She will be playing along with Bernice Zelick of Chicago, Illinois. rangegameplayalong1988-3.jpg rangegameplayalong1988-4.jpg|She wins the Honda Helix CN250 motorscooters, and so does Bernice Zelick. rangegameplayalong1988-5.jpg Range Game for an Addictor 245 Sport Boat (September 15, 1988, #6944D) rangegameaddictorboat1.jpg rangegameaddictorboat2.jpg rangegameaddictorboat3.jpg rangegameaddictorboat4.jpg rangegameaddictorboat5.jpg rangegameaddictorboat6.jpg Range Game for a Songbird '57 T-Bird Jukebox (December 12, 1989, #7462D) rangegamesongbird1.jpg rangegamesongbird2.jpg rangegamesongbird3.jpg rangegamesongbird4.jpg rangegamesongbird5.jpg rangegamesongbird6.jpg Diane Plays Range Game Barefoot (September 27, 1991, #8115D) rangegamediane1.jpg rangegamediane2.jpg rangegamediane3.jpg rangegamediane4.jpg rangegamediane5.jpg A Range Game Blooper (October 10, 1991, #8134D) rangegameblooper1991-1.jpg rangegameblooper1991-2.jpg rangegameblooper1991-3.jpg|She hit the button, but... rangegameblooper1991-4.jpg|...the range finder went down and bounced up to $2,800 at the top. rangegameblooper1991-5.jpg|"I have a solution for this! Light up the price of the bed please." rangegameblooper1991-6.jpg|Fortunately, she still wins the bed. rangegameblooper1991-7.jpg Range Game for a Trip to Egypt (May 10, 1996, #9975D) rangegameegypt1.jpg rangegameegypt2.jpg rangegameegypt3.jpg rangegameegypt4.jpg rangegameegypt5.jpg rangegameegypt6.jpg A Truck Win From the 25th Season Premiere (September 9, 1996, #0041K) rangegameseason25premiere1.jpg rangegameseason25premiere2.jpg rangegameseason25premiere3.jpg rangegameseason25premiere4.jpg rangegameseason25premiere5.jpg rangegameseason25premiere6.jpg rangegameseason25premiere7.jpg Range Game for a Geo Metro Sedan (May 27, 1997, #0402K) rangegamegeometro1.jpg rangegamegeometro2.jpg rangegamegeometro3.jpg rangegamegeometro4.jpg rangegamegeometro5.jpg Range Game for a Jeep Wrangler (November 27, 2002, #2323K) rangegamejeepwrangler1.jpg rangegamejeepwrangler2.jpg rangegamejeepwrangler3.jpg rangegamejeepwrangler4.jpg rangegamejeepwrangler5.jpg rangegamejeepwrangler6.jpg rangegamejeepwrangler7.jpg Thuy's Heartbreaking Range Game Loss (January 24, 2003, #2405K) rangegamethuy1.jpg rangegamethuy2.jpg rangegamethuy3.jpg rangegamethuy4.jpg rangegamethuy5.jpg|She has lost by $10. rangegamethuy6.jpg Range Game for a Ford F-150 SuperCab (February 19, 2003, #009SP, aired out of order on February 12) rangegamefordf150-1.jpg rangegamefordf150-2.jpg rangegamefordf150-3.jpg rangegamefordf150-4.jpg rangegamefordf150-5.jpg rangegamefordf150-6.jpg A Car Win During Season 33 Holiday Week (December 22, 2004, #3103K) rangegamechristmas2004-1.jpg rangegamechristmas2004-2.jpg rangegamechristmas2004-3.jpg rangegamechristmas2004-4.jpg rangegamechristmas2004-5.jpg rangegamechristmas2004-6.jpg Range Game for a Ford Five Hundred SE (May 6, 2005, #021SP, aired out of order on February 14, 2006) rangegameford500-1.jpg rangegameford500-2.jpg rangegameford500-3.jpg rangegameford500-4.jpg rangegameford500-5.jpg rangegameford500-6.jpg rangegameford500-7.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 15, 2007, #4035K) rangegame(6-15-2007)1.jpg rangegame(6-15-2007)2.jpg rangegame(6-15-2007)3.jpg rangegame(6-15-2007)4.jpg rangegame(6-15-2007)5.jpg First Range Game Car Playing with Drew Carey (December 19, 2007, #4163K) rangegamecar2007-1.jpg rangegamecar2007-2.jpg rangegamecar2007-3.jpg rangegamecar2007-4.jpg rangegamecar2007-5.jpg Range Game for a Can-Am Spyder (February 29, 2008, #025SP, aired out of order on April 11) rangegameroadster1.jpg rangegameroadster2.jpg rangegameroadster3.jpg rangegameroadster4.jpg rangegameroadster5.jpg rangegameroadster6.jpg Eccho's Super Heartbreaking Range Game Loss (April 30, 2008, #030SP, aired out of order on May 21) rangegameeccho1.jpg rangegameeccho2.jpg rangegameeccho3.jpg rangegameeccho4.jpg rangegameeccho5.jpg|She has lost by only $3! rangegameeccho6.jpg Range Game for a Dale Earnhardt Jr. Pinball Machine and a Golden West Billiards Pool Table (April 3, 2009, #4695K) rangegamedalejrpinballpooltable1.jpg rangegamedalejrpinballpooltable2.jpg rangegamedalejrpinballpooltable3.jpg rangegamedalejrpinballpooltable4.jpg rangegamedalejrpinballpooltable5.jpg Range Game for a ZENN Electric Car featuring Ed Begley Jr. (April 22, 2009, #4723K) rangegamezennev1.jpg rangegamezennev2.jpg rangegamezennev3.jpg rangegamezennev3a.jpg rangegamezennev4.jpg rangegamezennev5.jpg rangegamezennev6.jpg Range Game for 2 Tailgating Canopies, Folding Chairs, a Keg-a-Que Hibachi Charcoal Grill, WinCraft Sports Drink Holders, Tailgating Toss Games, 2 Inflatable Football Players, and a Towlite Hi Lo 17.9' Travel Trailer (February 5, 2010, #5025K) rangegamesuperbowltailgating1.jpg rangegamesuperbowltailgating2.jpg rangegamesuperbowltailgating3.jpg rangegamesuperbowltailgating4.jpg rangegamesuperbowltailgating5.jpg rangegamesuperbowltailgating6.jpg rangegamesuperbowltailgating7.jpg Range Game for a Pair of Joyner Sand Viper 250 Sand Buggies (March 17, 2010, #5083K) rangegame2joynersandbuggies1.jpg rangegame2joynersandbuggies2.jpg rangegame2joynersandbuggies3.jpg rangegame2joynersandbuggies4.jpg rangegame2joynersandbuggies5.jpg Sidney Plays Range Game with Snoop Dogg (October 11, 2011, #5662K, aired out of order on January 2, 2012) rangegamesnoopdogg1.jpg rangegamesnoopdogg2.jpg rangegamesnoopdogg3.jpg rangegamesnoopdogg4.jpg rangegamesnoopdogg5.jpg rangegamesnoopdogg6.jpg rangegamesnoopdogg7.jpg rangegamesnoopdogg8.jpg Range Game for a Moto Guzzi California Black Eagle Motorcycle (October 31, 2011, #5691K) rangegamemotoguzzi1.jpg rangegamemotoguzzi2.jpg rangegamemotoguzzi3.jpg rangegamemotoguzzi4.jpg rangegamemotoguzzi5.jpg Range Game for a Chevrolet Colorado Work Truck Regular Cab (April 18, 2012, #5933K) rangegamechevycolorado1.jpg rangegamechevycolorado2.jpg rangegamechevycolorado3.jpg rangegamechevycolorado4.jpg rangegamechevycolorado5.jpg rangegamechevycolorado6.jpg Range Game for a Nissan Versa Hatchback (May 28, 2012, #5991K) rangegamenissanversahatchback1.jpg rangegamenissanversahatchback2.jpg rangegamenissanversahatchback3.jpg rangegamenissanversahatchback4.jpg rangegamenissanversahatchback5.jpg rangegamenissanversahatchback6.jpg Jared's Super Heartbreaking Range Game Loss (December 20, 2012, #6144K) rangegamejared1.jpg rangegamejared2.jpg rangegamejared3.jpg rangegamejared4.jpg|He has lost by only $7! rangegamejared5.jpg Michael Plays Range Game with Charles Barkley (January 21, 2013, #6191K, aired out of order on February 21, originally rescheduled to air on February 18) rangegamecharlesbarkley1.jpg rangegamecharlesbarkley2.jpg rangegamecharlesbarkley3.jpg rangegamecharlesbarkley4.jpg rangegamecharlesbarkley5.jpg rangegamecharlesbarkley6.jpg rangegamecharlesbarkley7.jpg Range Game for a Hyundai Elantra Coupe GS (June 6, 2013, #6384K) rangegamehyundaielantracoupe1.jpg rangegamehyundaielantracoupe2.jpg rangegamehyundaielantracoupe3.jpg rangegamehyundaielantracoupe4.jpg rangegamehyundaielantracoupe5.jpg Range Game for a BMW G650 GS Motorcycle (March 11, 2014, #6652K) rangegamebmwmotorcycle1.jpg rangegamebmwmotorcycle2.jpg rangegamebmwmotorcycle3.jpg rangegamebmwmotorcycle4.jpg rangegamebmwmotorcycle5.jpg rangegamebmwmotorcycle6.jpg Range Game for a Toyota Camry (April 7, 2014, #6691K, aired out of order on April 2) rangegametoyotacamry1.jpg rangegametoyotacamry2.jpg rangegametoyotacamry3.jpg rangegametoyotacamry4.jpg rangegametoyotacamry5.jpg Handicapped Contestant Plays Range Game for a Car (November 19, 2014, #6893K, aired out of order on November 14, originally rescheduled to air on November 12) rangegamehandicappedcontestant1.jpg rangegamehandicappedcontestant2.jpg rangegamehandicappedcontestant3.jpg rangegamehandicappedcontestant4.jpg rangegamehandicappedcontestant5.jpg rangegamehandicappedcontestant6.jpg rangegamehandicappedcontestant7.jpg rangegamehandicappedcontestant8.jpg rangegamehandicappedcontestant9.jpg Range Game for a Scion iM (February 1, 2016, #7391K) rangegamescionim1.jpg rangegamescionim2.jpg rangegamescionim3.jpg rangegamescionim4.jpg rangegamescionim5.jpg rangegamescionim6.jpg rangegamescionim7.jpg rangegamescionim8.jpg Range Game with ''a Special Twist (October 27, 2016, #7664K) rangegamebigmoneyweek4.jpg Rangegamebigmoneyweek1.jpg Rangegamebigmoneyweek2.jpg|There's the ''special twist, if she gets the price of the trip inside the $50 range, she wins a $10,000 bonus. rangegame(10-27-2016)2a.jpg Rangegamebigmoneyweek3.jpg|But she missed the price on both counts. rangegame(10-27-2016)6.jpg Range Game for a Honda Rebel, Kawasaki KLX140, and Honda Grom Sport Motorcycles (February 13, 2017, #7811K) rangegame3motorcycles1.jpg rangegame3motorcycles2.jpg rangegame3motorcycles3.jpg rangegame3motorcycles4.jpg rangegame3motorcycles5.jpg rangegame3motorcycles6.jpg James Plays Range Game with Jane Lynch (February 21, 2017, #7822K, aired out of order on February 22) rangegamejanelynch1.jpg rangegamejanelynch2.jpg rangegamejanelynch3.jpg rangegamejanelynch4.jpg rangegamejanelynch5.jpg Range Game for a Porsche 718 Boxster (May 15, 2017, #7941K) rangegameporsche1.jpg rangegameporsche2.jpg rangegameporsche2a.jpg rangegameporsche3.jpg rangegameporsche3a.jpg rangegameporsche3b.jpg rangegameporsche4.jpg A Car Win During Season 46 Dream Car Week (October 12, 2017, #8044K) rangegamedreamcarweek2017-1.jpg rangegamedreamcarweek2017-2.jpg rangegamedreamcarweek2017-3.jpg rangegamedreamcarweek2017-4.jpg rangegamedreamcarweek2017-5.jpg rangegamedreamcarweek2017-6.jpg rangegamedreamcarweek2017-7.jpg From December 19, 2017 (#8132K) rangegame (12-19-2017) 1.jpg Rangegame2017.png rangegame (12-19-2017) 3.jpg rangegame (12-19-2017) 2.jpg rangegame (12-19-2017) 4.jpg 16-Year Old Brett Plays Range Game (March 22, 2018, #8264K) rangegamesweet16-1.jpg rangegamesweet16-2.jpg rangegamesweet16-3.jpg rangegamesweet16-4.jpg rangegamesweet16-5.jpg Range Game for a Chevrolet Cruze LS (October 10, 2018, #8443K) rangegamechevycruze1.jpg rangegamechevycruze2.jpg rangegamechevycruze3.jpg rangegamechevycruze4.jpg rangegamechevycruze5.jpg rangegamechevycruze6.jpg From the Best of 2018 Special (December 31, 2018, #8561K) rangegame(12-31-2018)1.jpg rangegame(12-31-2018)2.jpg rangegame(12-31-2018)3.jpg rangegame(12-31-2018)4.jpg rangegame(12-31-2018)5.jpg rangegame(12-31-2018)6.jpg rangegame(12-31-2018)7.jpg rangegame(12-31-2018)8.jpg rangegame(12-31-2018)9.jpg rangegame(12-31-2018)10.jpg A Car Win During Season 47 Dream Car Week (February 21, 2019, #8634K, aired out of order on May 30) rangegamedreamcarweek2019-1.jpg rangegamedreamcarweek2019-2.jpg rangegamedreamcarweek2019-3.jpg rangegamedreamcarweek2019-4.jpg rangegamedreamcarweek2019-5.jpg rangegamedreamcarweek2019-6.jpg rangegamedreamcarweek2019-7.jpg rangegamedreamcarweek2019-8.jpg A Middle Schooler Plays Range Game (March 20, 2019, #8673K, aired out of order on April 24, originally rescheduled to air on March 13) rangegamemiddleschool1.jpg rangegamemiddleschool2.jpg rangegamemiddleschool3.jpg rangegamemiddleschool4.jpg rangegamemiddleschool5.jpg rangegamemiddleschool6.jpg Shedrick's Super Close Heartbreaking Range Game Loss (May 27, 2019, #8771K, aired out of order on May 20) rangegameshedrick1.jpg rangegameshedrick2.jpg rangegameshedrick3.jpg rangegameshedrick4.jpg rangegameshedrick5.jpg Jerriona's Early Decision in Range Game (June 12, 2019, #8793K) rangegamejerriona1.jpg rangegamejerriona2.jpg rangegamejerriona3.jpg rangegamejerriona4.jpg rangegamejerriona5.jpg rangegamejerriona6.jpg Kellie's Close-Call Range Game Win (September 27, 2019, #8825K) rangegamekellie1.jpg rangegamekellie2.jpg rangegamekellie3.jpg rangegamekellie4.jpg rangegamekellie5.jpg rangegamekellie6.jpg Ryan Plays Range Game With Seth Rogen (December 23, 2019, #038SP) rangegamesethrogen1.jpg rangegamesethrogen2.jpg rangegamesethrogen3.jpg rangegamesethrogen4.jpg rangegamesethrogen5.jpg rangegamesethrogen6.jpg rangegamesethrogen7.jpg rangegamesethrogen8.jpg|Seth Rogen has a charity total of $20,942. rangegamesethrogen9.jpg Range Game With A Special Ball-Drop Rangefinder (December 31, 2019, #8962K) rangegamebestof2019-1.jpg|Since we're counting down to 2020, our range-finder is modeled after the famous Times Square Ball. rangegamebestof2019-2.jpg|Close-up of the "ball". rangegamebestof2019-3.jpg|And if she wins, she'll appropriately get to watch the real ball drop in Times Square in New York City! rangegamebestof2019-4.jpg|She stops it at $10,990-$11,140. rangegamebestof2019-5.jpg|The price is $11,018. She's a winner, and that means... rangegamebestof2019-6.jpg|...she'll party in the Big Apple tonight! rangegamebestof2019-7.jpg rangegamebestof2019-8.jpg rangegamebestof2019-9.jpg rangegamebestof2019-10.jpg rangegamebestof2019-11.jpg YouTube Videos A very close win Another Close win Range Game for a car in Big Money Week (November 19, 2014, #6893K, aired out of order on November 14, originally rescheduled for November 12) Range Game for a Porsche Boxster Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"R" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:April Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck